fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I found a God
Can some tell me what i just saw was real and not fake. i just saw a monk of the light temple standing above the waterfall and litterally lift his hand and the water suddenly flew up to. he was literally controlling the water and i have to tell someone it is killing me not to because when i had him follow me to westcliff i hid and watched him do it again but with the fire from one of the fire pits is he a god ro is he a glitch WHAT IS GOING ON PLZ. i just saw a monk from the temple of light suddenly lift his hands as he stood above the waterfallin front ofthe temple. and all the water flew up and he was swirling it around as if he was having a field day. then i had him follow me to westcliff and acted like i was hiding and he did it again with fire from a fire pot. when i came out of hiding he did somthing and the fire was gone. what is going on with my x-box or have i stumbbled onto somthing that people already know about? plz tell me you guys have heard this before i am terrified. :Well, no. I haven't heard that one before. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I was walking up the hill to the temple of light when all of a sudden a monk of the temple of light his arms high into the air and the water from the pond flew up and around his as he moved his arms. HE WAS ACUALLY CONTROLLING IT, he even cuaght another monk walking to close and sent him to a watery death hundreds of feet away,I wanted him to be on my side then i hadd him follow me to westcliff where he did it again but with fire this time form the fire pit. seven people were left charred and smoldering. so i hid but when he saw me he walked up and said good day brother of the light. is he a god? wht did i just witness SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME I AM SO LOST. IS HE A CONTERPART TO CORNILIEOUS GRIM AND JUST HAS A DIFFERENT POWER. OR IS HE A GOD THAT I UNLOCKED OR PERHAPS I JUST DID SOMETHING WRONG? I AM SCARED PLZ LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, _This happened on my 360. i have heard that some of the players having the power to do that on the pc and with editing mods but never on the 360! Christ, somebody delete this Yes, please :This has been moved here from the mainspace page The god i have seen, which has been deleted. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen something simialer to this, except it was a temple of shadows monk. you know where you go inside the place where you sacrifice the shadows? I took a shadow monk down there and tried to kill him and he got all mad and threw like ten fireballs at me. i ran away from him, and whenever i go back there he always attacks me. So i don't no if this just happens randomly to any villagers, but i have expeiranced something like that. 'DefenestrationHi'' 20:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' i dont think its possible because they never put in water as a power, and fable 2 never came out for pc so it cant be modded, and you could have shot a level 5 bolt of lightning at him like i would have. Barr65 (Talk) I prefer level 5 Fire, but I assume it is a glitch or an unintended Easter Egg. 'DefenestrationHi'' 20:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' ''Possability: ''Maybe this monk appears after you become the Harvest Benefactor? Fable Fan 02:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC)